


not yet.

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Mini CS One shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs angst, cs fluff, spoilers for 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Liam Jones meets Emma halfway between the point of moving on, and the world of the living.





	

It all fades to black within moments. 

All the thick fog that billowed through the air as thick as black smoke. The shadowed figure covered in a heavy cloak, sword in hand aimed toward her adrenaline rushed heart. Her true love, her Killian Jones, collapsing on his knees beside her. 

Her strongest breaths are given to her parents and her son. She tells them what it meant to her, having a family and finally putting aside being a lost her. 

Her last breaths, the weakest ones, are given to her true love, trembling as though the world were ending. She has never seen him so broken, utterly destroyed beneath absolute devastation. 

And like they’ve done time and time again, they part with a kiss and one last “I love you.” 

_My love, my Emma, stay with me please. Don’t go. Please don't go. Don’t-_

And it all fades.

She wakes up to Liam Jones sitting across from her, looking the portrait of precaution and a bit of compassionate understanding. He speaks before she can say anything. 

“I had hoped to reunite with my brother first, but when I heard you were coming, I thought I had to stop you.”

Liam looks healthy, happy, like the man she supposed he was when he was a naval captain. But he looks so much like Killian that it hurts, it really does. 

“I’m not supposed to be here. I’ve got unfinished business,” Emma balks. Liam nods, thoughtful and understanding. 

“I agree, you do have unfinished business, but this isn’t the Underworld.” 

Emma isn’t sure she believes him, but looking around, she notices that her surroundings lack that fiery orange hue in the air. There’s no heavy feeling of lack of fulfillment that the underworld thrived off of. Just white light, and a lot of Greek architecture. 

“Then where are we?” 

“Outside the gates to Olympus. Saviors get the ‘fast past’ in if they want.” 

Emma turns behind her, but the white columned hall is expansive. 

“And if that’s not what I want?” 

Liam places both of his hands on her shoulders. His grip is tight and comforting, his hands familiar. He smiles at her like he’s proud of her. It’s almost as if by simply looking at her, Liam can see her entire story, all of her walls, and how his brother broke them down. 

“I was wrong about you,” he tells her. “I wanted so badly what I thought was best for my brother, that I wasn’t really seeing you. Not the way you really are, at least. But Emma, you’re here because you’ve got a choice. You can choose if you want to stay here, and live out eternity in complete bliss, or if you want to go back to your world, and seek out your own happy ending.” 

A glimmer catches her eye, and Emma is peering down at his ring that hangs around her neck. A promise of the future, a happily ever after. 

“It’s not my time,” she states. She wants her happy ending. She wants to wake up every morning next to her sailor, keep her town safe, raise her son and the rest of her future children. She wants to do all the things that normal people do. She wants her family. 

“It’s not your time,” Liam agrees. Emma meets his eyes, raising an eyebrow, 

“Why are you here?” she asks. The decision to go back came relatively easily, and while it’s nice to see Liam, it’s a decision she could’ve made on her own. 

“Souls will walk right into those gates if they’re not woken out of the reverie. I wanted to help give you what you’ve given so many other people, before it was too late.” 

“And what’s that?” 

Liam grabs Emma’s fingers in his, one last warm squeeze of brotherly affection. 

“A chance to be happy.” He leans forward and presses his lips to her forehead for a long moment. “I will always watch over you and Killian, and will love you both always. Take care of him for me.” 

“I will,” Emma promises. “Thank you, Liam.” 

The moment he lets go of her hand, the bright light is gone, and so is he. 

*

When Emma opens her eyes, there’s a heavy weight on her chest. The pain from her wound is there, but it’s not nearly as excruciating as the sound of inconsolable weeping. _Killian._

Her throat feels raw, so she reaches a hand to comb through his hair, the only movement she can manage. Beneath her fingers, his hair is soft and damp from dewy fog. 

He stiffens. With a gasp, he’s pulling away and gazing at her through red, raw eyes. A tremor shakes his bottom lip as he runs his fingers down her face. 

“Emma?” he chokes. Emma reaches up to cast away the stray tear streaks trailing down his cheeks.

“I guess this makes both of us survivors, huh?” she murmurs. 

Next she’s crushed up against his body, his hands pulling her as close as she’ll fit into him. She feels his nose in her hair, his breath on her neck, his lips on any inch of skin he can find. 

She feels tired, but she also feels safe. It’s over. The residual darkness of her visions are gone, the ache from her hand tremors. All that’s left is him. 

*

Later, while they’re in their bed, he’s holding her. In rhythm to the sound of the waves outside their window, Killian strokes her hair. 

“I saw Liam. He helped bring me back,” she confesses. 

And just like that, he is tearing up again, gripping her tighter. 

She knows she’ll tell him all the details later, but for now, they’re simply going to _be_ together. No darkness, no villains, no death. Just their love. Just them. 

They wanted it no other way. 


End file.
